Lucilfer eye's
by Aeri Healing
Summary: Kurapika melanjutkan bisnis mafia Nostrad. Dendamnya sudah terbalas dan bola mata sukunya sudah di kuburkan dengan layak. namun itu belum selesai. Mantan pemimpin Ryodan masih mengejarnya untuk mengambil miliknya yang di curi oleh Kurapika. Waning: ChrolloXfemkurapika/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own HunterxHunter or any of its characters, HunterxHunter cuma milik om Yosihiro Togashi beserta istrinya.**

 **Warning: cerita karangan yang masih banyak kurangnya, masih tahap belajar tapi males belajarnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**.

.

Sepasang mata onyx menatap datar seorang gadis muda yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidur, rambut pirangnya yang kusut menutupi sebagian wajahnya namun tak menutupi kecantikanya , tubuhnya yang ramping, kulitnya yang putih halus membuat sepasang mata onyx itu tak bisa berkedip dengan keindahan sang gadis. Gadis itu mengeliat dalam tidurnya, kelopak matanya bergetar menandakan ia akan segera bangun. Sepasang mata biru sang gadis menatap sepasang mata onyx yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya namun sang onyx masih tetap menatapnya datar.

Kurapika nama gadis itu, merengangkan sedikit ototnya dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan sepasang mata onyx yang masih tetap setia mengawasinya. Setelah beberapa menit menyelesaikan urusanya di kamar mandi, Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya tak peduli di dalam kamarnya ia tidak sendirian, tanpa rasa malu ia mendekati ke sepasang mata onyx yang tetap menatapnya dengan datar.

"Selamat pagi Lucifer" sapanya namun yang di sapa tak menjawab hanya terus menatapnya datar. Kurapika cemberut lalu berbalik mendekati lemari pakaian mengambil setelan kerjanya. Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian, Kurapika segera keluar dari kamar untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Sepasang onyx itu masih menatap datar kepergian gadis itu, tidak bergeming dan selalu diam, karena sepasang onyx itu hanyalah sebuah "benda". Benda yang dilepas paksa dari tubuh mahluk bola mata manusia yang mengapung dalam wadah kaca.

Pemilik/tubuh dari mata itu adalah seorang pria bernama Chrollo Lucifer, ia dan genknya Genei Ryodan yang pernah membantai sukunya 6 tahun lalu. pria itu berhasil ia kalahkan dengan campur tangan Hisoka, sekutunya, tapi Kurapika belum puas. Genei Ryodan tetap bisa bergerak walau tanpa kepala. Kurapika tahu itu tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar mereka lagi. Menurutnya hanya Chrollo, satu-satunya orang yang harus bertangung jawab atas pembantaian sukunya, karena dia yang memerintah Ryodan untuk menyerang sukunya.

Dendamnya memang sudah mendarah daging, tapi Kurapika bukan orang yang kejam sampai membunuh dan mencongkel mata Chrollo. Itu Hisoka, Hisoka yang melakukannya dan memberikanya pada Kurapika sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Kurapika menyimpanya sebagai bukti sumpahnya pada keluarganya. Namun tak di sangka ia malah menyayangi benda itu dan menjadikannya teman. Kurapika pernah berfikir, mungkin hidup Chrollo sangat menderita karena buta tapi ia segera menepisnya, mengingat Chrollo adalah pemimpin penjahat ranking SS yang paling berbahaya mana mungkin ia mau repot-repot hidup buta sementara ia bisa mencuri mata orang lain dan mengunakanya? Kurapika merutuki kebodohanya sendiri karena bersimpati pada seorang penjahat.

.

Kurapika berjalan santai di koridor tempat kerjanya, ia bukan pekerja kantoran melainkan pemimpin organisasi mafia. Kini ia bukan lagi seorang kepala bodyguard keluarga Nostrad tapi sang kepala Nostrad. Kurapika telah mengambil alih sejak Light Nostrad depresi karena kehilangan sumber uangnya, Kurapika berhasil membangkitkan kembali kejayaan Nostrad yang tentunya dengan cara mafia yaitu cara kotor, Kurapika tidak peduli, ia akan melakukan apa saja demi ambisinya. Walau tugas mengumpulkan bola mata sukunya sudah selesai serta menguburkanya dengan layak dan tentu mendoakanya. Kurapika tetap tidak bisa kembali ke kampung halamanya, ia memutuskan hidup di kota dan menjalani tugas blacklist hunter semestinya.

"Selamat pagi... " sapanya yang di sambut dengan meriah oleh para anak buahnya.

"SELAMAT PAGI, BOSS!"

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat...

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam duduk diam di ranjang rumah sakit, kedua matanya di perban, tak ada siapapun di sana, teman-temanya, satu-satunya, yang ia miliki dan mereka sudah tak menjenguknya lagi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Teman-temanya telah meninggalkanya, tidak. tapi ia yang menyuruh teman-temannya pergi demi prioritas utama Genknya, bukankah peraturannya, 'Ryodan harus di utamakan dari pada pemimpinnya' lagi pula pemimpin maupun angota bisa di ganti.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas, "jadi inikah yang di rasakan bocah Kuruta itu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, "gelap, lemah, dan kesepian..."

"...Menyedihkan"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Meeting**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own HunterxHunter or any of its characters, HunterxHunter hanya milik om Yosihiro Togashi, istrinya dan PT pnerbitnya.**

Warning: typo masih banyak, OOC, straight, femkurapika!

.

.

Happy reading...

.

Yorknew kota yang di kenal tak pernah tidur bahkan malam dini haripun kota itu masih ramai, terbukti sebuah geng yang sedang berpesta di malam dini hari, mereka adalah Genei ryodan, geng yang terkenal kebengisanya dalam membunuh serta mencuri seperti saat ini mereka tengah menjalankan misinya dalam mencuri secara terang-terangan sekaligus membunuh. berpesta di atas mayat para korbanya, tidak takut akan di hukum oleh pihak berwenang. Pemerintah sudah angkat tangan untuk menangkap mereka, mereka selalu bisa lepas dengan mudah, pemerintah menyerah untuk penangkapan penjahat seperti mereka, tapi hal yang membuat para pemerintah heran adalah... , para Hunter kecuali blacklist hunter/hunter bayaran, tidak ada yang mempedulikan berbuatan mereka, para petingggi assosiasi hunter selalu diam, ada apa ini? apa mereka sekutu?

Banyak yang menduga Genei ryodan di bentuk oleh ketua assosiasi hunter Issac Netero untuk memerangi mafia, benarkah begitu? lalu bagaimana presiden Netero telah tewas setelah pertarungan dengan raja semut, apa hubungan mereka masih baik (dalam sekutu) atau berbalik menjadi musuh?.

.

Seorang pria tinggi mengenakan setelan jas mewah berdiri diam menatap orang-orang yang sedang berpesta itu, senyumanya mengembang bahagia berbanding terbalik dengan sorot matanya yang dingin namun kosong, rambut pirangnya sedikit tertiup angin malam tak menutupi sedikitpun wajah tampanya.

"Wah,wah asyik sekali pestanya, boleh aku ikutan?" ucapnya seraya bertepuk tangan gembira seolah habis memenangkan lotre 1 milyar, senyumanya masih mengembang tapi di tanggap sinis oleh orang-orang yang di maksud.

" mau apa kau!" Nobunaga sang samurai mengacungkan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah ke arah orang itu.

"Aku benci pria ini" gumam lelaki pendek yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Wah, wah dingin sekali" ujar pria pirang tadi pura-pura kecewa namun ia langsung merengut tak mendapati orang yang paling ingin temui di antara mereka. "Di mana pemimpin kalian?" Tanyanya, mereka tak menjawab namun beberapa di antara mereka mendengus menandakan tak suka, bukanya hanya sang pemimpin tapi dua angota lagi juga tidak ada di antara mereka, ada yang aneh entah apa itu. pria pirang itu menyeringai."karena dia tak ada... baiklah aku pergi. Jika kalian berjumpa dengannya, katakan padanya untuk segera menyapa ketua assosiasi hunter yang baru." Ucapnya lalu kemudian berbalik pergi dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Para angota genei ryodan membeku, sepertinya mereka sadar dengan pembicaraan pria itu.

"Kurang ajar!" geram Phinks merasa di permainkan.

"Dia tahu Danchou sudah tak bersama kita lagi" ucap Sizhuku gadis berkacamata.

Franklin menghela nafas. "Inilah laba-laba, harus tetap bergerak meski tanpa kepala."

.++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Machi menghela nafas lelah menatap setumpuk pekerjaanya yang terlantar di meja jahitnya, ia tidak mengeluh dengan pekerjaanya yang kini menjadi tukang jahit. Salah satu angota Ryodan yang bertipe nen Henka ini memanipulasi aura menjadi benang untuk menjahit, terutama menjahit luka (tidak termasuk membunuh) tapi ia merasa profesi dokter tidak cocok untuknya, dan memilih menjadi penjahit pakaian, walau pekerjaan sementara tapi ia menyukainya.

"Huufff..." keluhnya lagi, tatapanya menatap teman setimnya yaitu angota Ryodan juga yang kini berprofesi sebagai tukang kebun merangkap satpam di tempat kerjanya. Ia sama sekali tak menbayar temanya. Nobunaga, temanya yang menawarkannya sendiri pekerjaan itu.

Ia dan Nobunaga memang seperti sepasang sandal, kiri dan kanan, Nobunaga selalu mengikuti kemanapun Machi pergi, kecuali ke toilet tentunya (nobunaga bersikeras ia kembarannya machi yang terpisah saat lahir) , itulah mengapa dia mau ikut Machi dalam mengurus sang (mantan) Danchou yang memutuskan hidup susah dengan menjadi orang buta. Machi pikir danchounya mulai gila karena Hisoka dan si penguna rantai tentunya. Menyesalkah karena pernah membantai suku Kuruta, dan kini ia malah ingin merasakanya sendiri. Beberapa minggu lalu Shalrnak membawa donor mata untuk Danchounya, setelah menerima transflusi, Chrollo tetap tak bisa melihat seperti sedia kala dan itu membuat semua angota Ryodan heran. Mereka menduga si penguna rantai meninggalkan nennya lagi pada Chrollo agar ia tak bisa melihat. sepertinya mereka harus mencari Nen users lagi.

"Nobunaga, di mana Danchou?" Tanya Machi pada temanya yang sedang berurusan dengan tanaman kaktus, menantangnya seolah itu musuh.

"Huh?...di taman mungkin," jawabnya tak acuh. Machi mendengus.

"Cari dia!"

"Apa maksudmu mencarinya? Danchou tak akan hilang walau dia buta!" bentak Nobunaga jengkel karena konsentrasinya melawan kaktus tergangu.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya khawatir ada hunter bayaran yang sedang mengincar kepalanya"

"Machi...dia bukan kakekmu yang tak tahu apa-apa, dia lebih pintar darimu. Danchou tahu bagamana cara menghadapi mereka di saat keadaanya seperti ini. Lagi pula sangat sedikit orang yang mengenalinya." jawab Nobunaga panjang lebar tapi tak menyurutkan kekhawatiran Machi. Pasalnya orang yang mengenal Chrollo justru orang-orang yang berbahaya, seperti Zoldeyk family, Hisoka, kurapika dan para petinggi assosiasi yang terkenal penguna nen paling hebat. Machi harus berdoa agar orang-orang yang di sebutkanya tadi tidak berkeliaran di sekitar Chrollo.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan." Ucapnya menyerah. Machi bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar, Nobunaga menatapnya bingung.

"Mau kemana?"

"Menyusul Danchou" jawab Machi.

"Bukankah tadi aku b-"

"Aku hanya mau menyampaikan pesan Shalrnak" potong Machi cepat, tidak mau mendengar ceramahan Nobunaga panjang lebar.

"Eh?"

"Nanti akan kuberi tahu" lalu Machi segera pergi tak mempedulikan Nobunaga yang pasti juga ingin tahu pesan dari Shalrnak.

.

.

Di taman tengah-tengah kota...

Seorang pria muda berambut hitam, berkulit pucat, mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam serta memakai kaca mata hitam (pokoknya serba hitam-putih) duduk tenang di bangku taman, tangan kananya sedang menari(?) dengan mengetuk-ngetukan tongkat magnet yang ia bawa ke tanah berlapis beton, beberapa orang yang lewat melemparinya koin mengira ia seorang pengemis.

"Sialan" gerutunya setelah mendengar bunyi 'cring' tanda ada seseorang yang barusan melemparkan koin ke arahnya. Tapi akhirnya ia pungut koin-koin itu dan melemparkanya ke kolam air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang berusia sekitar 8 tahunan menatapnya penasaran lalu ia mendekatinya.

"Paman..." panggilnya. Chrollo sang pria muda menoleh seolah tak buta sama sekali, gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau melempar semua koin itu ke kolam?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena aku bukan pengemis yang mencintai uang koin" jawabnya datar.

"Jadi Kau lebih suka uang kertas?"

"Aku juga tidak suka uang, tapi aku suka dengan benda-benda berkilau yang tak ternilai harganya"

"...Semacam berlian,tapi lebih bernilai dan lebih indah dari berlian."

Gadis kecil di sampingnya terdiam, berfikir benda yang lebih bernilai dan lebih indah dari berlian?

"Ruby!" Jawabnya lantang, menegaskan itulah jawabanya. Chrollo terkekeh, jawabanya kurang tepat. "Mata semerah ruby..."

Deg

Chrollo terdiam, tak menyangka gadis sekecil dia tahu jawabnya, padahal orang biasa tak akan ada yang bisa menjawabnya, kecuali kolektor.

"... mereka ada di mana-mana. Aku pernah melihatnya 5 tahun yang lalu" lanjutnya lagi namun dengan suara pelan.

"..."

"Ah! aku harus segera pulang." Gadis itu tersentak, sadar waktu bermainya sudah habis. "Dag, paman!" melambaikan tanganya pada Chrollo lalu berlari pergi.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Nostrad

"Bos, ada pesan dari assosiasi untuk anda" ucap salah satu anak buahnya. Kurapika menghela nafas, dia malas berurusan dengan Zodiac, dan lagi Leorio dengan seenaknya malah mencalonkan dirinya menjadi Zodiac.

"Apa pesanya? jika tidak penting, katakan aku tidak akan datang. Aku sibuk!" jawab Kurapika. Anak buahnya menganguk, ia tahu bosnya tidak suka bila bekerja di luar publik.

"Dari , dia meminta anda untuk datang, ada seleksi lagi untuk calon Zodiac penganti Seiyuu"

"Lagi? tak bisakah mereka memutuskanya sendiri?" Ucap Kurapika sewot.

"Err... anda adalah angota yang di percaya oleh Tn. Mizai, apa lagi ketua Chedle sangat berhati-hati dalam merekrut angota." Ya, Kurapika tahu, Chedle tidak akan merekrut orang sembarangan, ia sudah cukup repot dengan orang-orang pilihan ketua sebelumnya, yang malah jadi perusak di badan itu sendiri.

"Siapkan tiket penerbanganku besok!"

"Baik!"

.

.

Esok harinya, kurapika sudah sampai di bandara, ia sengaja mengambil penerbangan lambat agar bisa beristirahat, seleksinya tidak akan di mulaikan sebelum ia datang? Dia sekarang salah satu angota Zodiac yang lainya pasti akan menunggunya demi keputusan bersama.

Ia pergi di temani Basho dan Senritsu. tapi orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti melihatnya sebagai tuan besar dengan dua pengawalnya, terlihat ia menaiki pesawat yang di sewa secara pribadi.

"Basho, Senritsu pergilah dulu, aku akan pergi sendirian" perintah Kurapika setelah mereka sampai di parkiran. 2 mobil mercy hitam yang di sewanya sudah terparkir manis, menunggu tuanya.

" baiklah~" jawab Bashou, " ngomong-ngomong kau mau makan apa malam ini?aku tak mau makan steak dan berlagak menjadi orang kaya, aku ingin makan nasi goreng di pinggir jalan. " posisi Kurapika memang bos atau leader tapi Bashou tak pernah mengangap Kurapika sebagai atasanya tapi sebagai teman begitu juga dengan Senritsu.

"Terserah kau," jawab Kurapika lalu masuk ke mobil, Basho dan Senritsu masuk ke mobil yang satunya. "Bungkuskan untukku! mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat" serunya, Bashou menganguk lalu menstater mobilnya dan berjalan pergi. Kurapika juga menstater mobilnya lalu berjalan pergi berlawanan arah dengan mobil yang Basho-Senritsu tumpangi.

30 menit kemudian, Kurapika sampai di gedung assosiasi. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya lalu segera turun. Kurapika berjalan tergesa-gesa karena sedari tadi Leorio terus menelponnya, Kurapika tahu orang itu pasti menyuruhnya cepat-cepat. Kurapika memasuki gedung dan langsung menuju lif, lalu memencet tombol tanda panah ke atas.

Ding!

Pintu lif terbuka tapi Kurapika tidak segera masuk, ia malah diam mematung menatap ke depan dengan mata membelalak kaget.

"Chrollo Lucilfer?!"

.

.

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah baca, terutama yang nyempetin ninggalin jejak. Maaf... review kalian ngak di bales


End file.
